


You wait and wait and then three come along all at once.

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, toenails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3 drabbles originally written for the "Toenail" Challenge on the grangersnape100 LJ community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Oh Dear!

**Author's Note:**

> 3 drabbles originally written for the "Toenail" Challenge on the grangersnape100 LJ community.

She didn’t tell anyone that Neville had knocked into her when she was adding the puffer fish eyes, nor that Draco had thrown a ball of parchment at her so that she forgot which way she was stirring the brew.  This was a simple potion and she was sure it wouldn’t matter that much.

“Enough.  Now stand up and sample your potion.”

They did as they were told and each student grew a foot taller.

Her shoes pinched.  Suddenly the toes burst open and ten horny growths started coiling around the lab.

“Oh dear, Miss Granger.  Ten points from Gryffindor.”


	2. It Gets Worse

 

Exhausted, dishevelled, bleeding, Hermione staggered through the dungeon corridors. The quest had been hard but she had prevailed. Finally she reached the door of the Potions Master’s chambers.  She leant against it and hammered with the last of her strength.  It jerked open and she collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap.  Weakly she held up a leather pouch. 

“The hippogryph toenail shavings...” She gasped.

He snatched the bag from her and looked inside.

“Idiot girl.” He said, despairingly.  “I need shavings from the hooves not the claws.  Ten points from Gryffindor!  Now go back and do it properly.”


	3. Mystery's Afoot

“Hermione. Have you used all the toenail clippings?  The pot’s empty.”

“What again? Poppy’s going to have to harvest the fourth years this time. Anyone would think that there was someone eating them.”

 

Later, Hermione replaced the refilled pot on its shelf.  Closed the ingredients cupboard doors and locked them behind her.

When the last of her footsteps had died away two luminous green eyes blinked open at the back of the shelf.  When she was sure that nobody was coming back, Oblina uncoiled herself from among the boomslang skins where she had been hiding and reached for the jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so who remembers Aaahh Real Monsters?


End file.
